Understanding the genetic basis of normal and abnormal cellular processes is central to Durability to prevent and treat cancer. Investigators in the Cancer Genetics and Computational Biology Program are working to uncover genetic events involved in normal and malignant cell growth, differentiation and death, and to investigate how such events impact on cell behavior, with the ultimate goal of developing novel strategies for cancer prevention and therapy based on this information. There are five major overlapping themes within the umbrella of this new Program's research. Theme 1 - Cancer genes and signaling pathways Theme 2 - Genomic organization and gene expression in cancer Theme 3 - Papillomavirus carcinogenesis Theme 4 - Novel strategies for cancer therapy Theme 5 - Novel tools in computational biology for cancer genetics Examples of major accomplishments of the Cancer Genetics and Computational Biology Program include (a) identification of genes involved in processes important in a number of cancers including melanoma, chondrosarcoma, metastatic breast cancer and adenocarcinomas secondary to juvenile polyposis, (b) enhanced understanding of the oncogenic potential of Human Papilloma Virus extending from basic genetics to epidemiology, and (c) development of novel tools in computational biology to facilitate research in cancer genetics. The program consists of 30 members from 18 departments and 4 colleges. Current, peer-reviewed, cancer-related research, annual direct funding for this program totals $4.8 million with $885,700 coming from the NCI.